


Navel Kink

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Navel Kink, PWP, don't even read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Thor and Loki explore Loki's little kink.(100% works without the rest of the series AND 100% unnecessary to the series, so look, probably just no one should read this ever.)





	Navel Kink

Teasing Thor about his lack of kink had been a terrible mistake.

He tried to backtrack. He pointed out that he was Thor's brother, and considered by many of Thor's friends to be a terrible villain. Bedding him alone was surely enough deviance for anyone. On top of that, he and Thor play-fought rather enthusiastically in bed, and while the knives were Loki's, Thor did not need to pretend he did not enjoy them.

Worst was that Thor had rediscovered Loki's long-neglected belly button kink. Loki was sensitive to any teasing there, and was terribly, helplessly aroused by Thor putting pressure on his belly. Embarrassing, but there it was. Thor could put a finger on Loki's navel and begin pressing inward, and within seconds reduce Loki to a trembling, desperate mess of arousal.

It was awful.

After the initial rediscovery, Thor had ignored this powerful advantage for over two weeks. Loki had thought he'd perhaps forgotten it again, or didn't enjoy it so much. In retrospect, it seemed likely Thor had simply been waiting for Loki to thoroughly recover from briefly losing his powers. And it seemed Thor had used the time to come up with his horrific plan.

Then one lazy evening, they had been idly kissing. It was the kind of relaxed caressing that might lead to sex, or might lead to them simply falling asleep. Thor slid his hand over Loki's belly, always guaranteed to get his attention. Then he very deliberately crooked his index finger into Loki's belly button. Loki gasped, and anticipatory shivers ran through him. Then Thor pushed firmly down, into him.

Fuck! Damn him for knowing this! Loki clutched the sheets, and his toes curled. Thor pushed further, and wiggled his finger a little, and Loki made a choked noise, and writhed helplessly.

Then Thor released him, and Loki gasped air and turned to escape the bed. Thor caught him and pulled him back, as Loki had intended, and Loki tried quickly to decide exactly what magic to use to defend himself. He wanted to make it perfectly clear to his brother that Loki was not just going to surrender to such a vulnerability... while not fighting enough to actually stop Thor.

Thor growled playfully against his ear. "Brother, if you resist me...."

Loki waited, excited, to hear what his brother had devised to overpower him.

"I'll stop."

Loki froze for a moment, surprised, then twisted in Thor's hold to look up at him, disappointed. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, he told the sinking feeling. Of course Thor wouldn't be interested in such a game.

But Thor wasn't done. "You want this. And you like to be dominated, even humiliated, you told me. So if you want this," Thor stroked gently over Loki's belly, "you have to admit it. You have to tell me what you want, and then you have to be cooperative, and..." He grinned, looking more predatory than Loki had ever seen him. "obedient."

Loki felt a blush of embarrassment rising in his cheeks. "Oh, you bastard." he said, softly.

Thor chuckled.

Loki glared at him, torn.

"Start by telling me what you like about this." Thor suggested.

Loki blushed even deeper. Asgardians were so direct. Loki was never so honest, never direct.

But the game here was obedience, submission by exposure. This was the emotional equivalent of offering Thor his throat. To dodge and evade would ruin the game.

"I like the pressure." He admitted it finally, voice soft. "That's... physically, I just like it, and I want more. But then... it's so arousing, I can barely move, can barely do anything but squirm in want, and I know I'm helpless against you then, because I would let you do anything."

Thor pushed him onto his back, and straddled his hips, looked at Loki far too directly. He stroked Loki's belly, almost possessively. "This is something you've tried with others?"

Loki shook his head. "No, it's too vulnerable. Only those two times with you, and... by myself."

Thor looked terribly pleased at that. "What do you do by yourself?"

Loki thought of refusing to answer, briefly. Thor pressed down, very slightly, with all five fingers. spread over his abdomen. It was barely enough to indent his skin, but Loki swallowed. "Mostly I use something, like a pen. I lie on my stomach and put it beneath me and... I imagine you tying me up like that, and doing it to me, and making me squirm and moan, adjusting my position, saying you're going to fuck me like that, but really just watching me be so desperate." Of course, Thor would never do that. But Thor making him admit his want might be even better.

Thor looked surprised by the fantasy. Of course, he didn't share this fetish. As far as Loki knew, no one quite shared this fetish. And even this kind of power play was a bit strange to Thor. But the idea of Loki squirming and desperate with lust would certainly appeal to him. "I think I'd like to see that."

Loki squirmed.

"I won't force you." Thor reminded him. "I won't tie you up and threaten you. I will" He put the tip of his finger in Loki's navel again and teased, wiggling but not pushing. "make you show me every little thing, and make you ask me for what you want. Or do it to yourself."

A much more intimate submission. And far more exciting. "Push down." Loki whispered.

Thor grinned, and did.

He was too gentle, always. "Harder. You won't hurt me."

Thor did. Shocks of pleasure shot through Loki, making him squirm and struggle to breath. When Thor let go, little spasms shook him, and he panted.

Thor chuckled and kissed him. "I'll get a pen."

Loki whimpered. "Fuck."

Thor stopped himself. "Better yet, you get one."

Damn him. Thor would demand to see him completely exposed. Would make it clear at every step that he was only indulging Loki's depraved need, that Loki was actively seeking this. It was thrilling.

Blushing furiously, Loki went to the next room and rummaged through Thor's desk until he found a pen a bit thicker than the others. He hid it in his hand and returned to bed, unable to even look at Thor.

Thor kissed him gently. "It's okay, you know. That you get excited by something no one else does."

But it was such a strange thing. And so exposing. He took comfort in Thor's excitement, at least. And Thor was exploring a kink himself, by taking such pleasure in Loki's obedience and submission. He returned the kiss, nervously.

Thor captured his hand, and took the pen. He teased it over Loki's skin, and brushed the rounded end against his nipple

"You have to ask, Loki. Or do."

"I am going to get back at you for this." he said, mildly. Then he made his voice mockingly breathy. "Please, brother, please use it on me."

Thor chuckled. "You're very dangerous, Trickster." He purred the words, warm against Loki's neck, as he pulled Loki against him, back against his chest. Then he teased the smooth tip of the pen against Loki's navel. "I want to see you do it." He nipped Loki's ear, then pulled away. "Part of what you're enjoying is making a spectacle of yourself, the exposure of it. I'm going to sit right here and watch." He leaned back against a banister, looking like he absolutely meant it.

Oh, fuck! Loki stared at him a moment, off-balance. Then he remembered the rule. He had to ask. "I... also want to be obedient to you. Will you give me commands?"

Thor rose an eyebrow.

"Please, brother, please give me commands."

"Maybe a few, if you earn them. You will have to do a very good job of showing off your perversion to me."

Oh god. Later, he would have to find out where his brother had gotten this from. No one on Asgard, certainly. For now, blushing, he lay on his back before his brother and teased himself with the pen. Then he slowly pressed it down into his belly. He pushed down as hard as he could, tingling spreading through his body. Then he released it, shuddering pleasure, and after a moment pressed it firmly back in. His limbs spasmed in constant pleasure.

"When I do this, I imagine you doing it to me." His breath was uneven, the words a struggle. "I imagine you leaned back against a railing, and you've pulled me back against you, and shoved your cock deep into my ass. You hold me tight against you with one arm, and drive the pen deeply and roughly into me. You don't bother fucking me, you don't need to, with me writhing and squirming and spasming on your cock. Besides, my legs are trembling so badly I'm only upright because of your cock in my ass." He jerked the pen away from himself, and panted, shuddering all over.

"That would be interesting to try." Thor agreed.

Loki bit his lip, nervous at showing the next bit. "But that's never enough. I can push it harder like this." He turned over onto his stomach, avoiding Thor's eyes. "I... like it as hard as I can push it. I like it to hurt." He lifted his hips, carefully wedged the pen between his belly button and the bed, and cautiously lowered himself. He had to move carefully when he did this. If the pen slipped it hurt in entirely the wrong way. He settled onto the pen, fingers and breath twitching with the pleasure. "I... I imagine.... I told you. I imagine you taunting me, adjusting me a bit at time. You want me pressed as hard against it as possible, so it hurts, you keep offering your cock, your penetration, but you never touch me. You just like watching me squirming, and hearing my desperation.

Thor made an interested noise. "I am enjoying that."

"Please, brother, please! I want you to! I want you to order me around, please!"

Thor waited, drawing it out. "Put your arms by your side, Loki. You're supporting some of your weight on them."

Loki obeyed eagerly, and whimpered at settling further onto the pen. It was impossible to be still; he was trembling all over with arousal.

"Put your arms behind your back."

"Yes." he whimpered.

Thor finally moved away from the foot of the bed, to loom over him.

"Please, brother." Loki lifted his hips the little he could, and moaned at the way it tightened his abdominal muscles, making the dig of the pen sharpen.

"Hmm. To fuck you from that low an angle, I'd have to lay on top of you." He put a hand on the small of his back, and pushed lightly.

Loki gave an urgent, strangled moan. Oh god oh god! "Please finger me, please!"

Thor presented his finger's to Loki's mouth, and Loki licked and sucked eagerly, thrilled.

"I'll put my fingers in you. But you'll have to fuck yourself on them. I told you, I want to see you do this to yourself." He pulled his fingers away, and leaned to murmur in his ear, low and filthy, "You're lovely like this. I may have to see you beg more often."

"Yes, please!"

Thor pushed two fingers into him, without much time or gentleness. Loki had to stiffen and brace himself to take them, causing another round of spasms to flow down his limbs. Whimpering, Loki wiggled his hips the little he could, to adjust to the intrusion, then carefully began rocking himself back and forth. The fingers instantly because of far less concern than the pen, radiating pain and pleasure.

Loki could barely remember to breath. "A-Ah! When- When I do this alone, I- stop. Not always, but usually, I have to stop, it's too much!" He'd had orgasms while using the pen, but only in less intense circumstances.

"Oh?" Thor wasn't going to help, wouldn't encourage Loki either way, still intent on seeing Loki thoroughly degrade himself.

Fuck, he was going to go forward, and the orgasm would just obliterate him. Fingers curling, he gasped "Please, brother, please push down a little more!"

The hand on the small of Loki's back caressed him. Then pushed just the very slightest bit.

Loki screamed as he came.

He rolled to his side before the orgasm even faded, entire body twitching and throbbing. The intensity of pleasure and the pain of it were still arching through him, and his breath came in uneven gasps. Thor wouldn't make him ask now, surely?

He didn't. He immediately lay down beside Loki and cuddled him, making soothing, pleased noises.

"Breath, Loki." Thor gave him a little jolt. Loki realized he must have blacked out for an instant. "That was beautiful. Thank you for showing me."

Loki got out a weak laugh.

"I... think I see the attraction of... submission games. I'd like to try it more."

Loki hummed pleasure. "You mean you want to see me be submissive some more."

Thor chuckled in his ear. "I am not submissive, brother." He ran a hand down Loki's side, picked up the pen, and gave a little jab into him. Loki gasped and jerked.

"You want to try it more right now?"

Thor hummed confirmation against his neck. "All night. I want to see how submissive you can be."

Loki's eyes lit up. It felt like winning, like he'd finally corrupted his golden brother, and in only this tiny, delightful way! "Yes, please!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm in the void with this kink.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
